


Talk

by SimplyShiori



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Blood and Violence, Explicit Language, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:18:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2391470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyShiori/pseuds/SimplyShiori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine doesn't care if you talk crap about him but <b>NEVER</b> talk shit about his Kagami.</p><p>(Slowly and silently working on a continuation, it's a slow grinding process).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk

**Author's Note:**

> My tags are so contradicting for this piece, they're all over the places but it's a good read in my opinion (as the author I'm hella biased lol). Every-Other-Day Story #8, I hope you like it! ^_^

Aomine gives no fucks as to what people think of him. _Jerk. Asshole. A raging dick_ Been there, done that, and quite frankly, don't care. He lets them talk because what's the point of trying to defend yourself if people are going to say what they want anyways?

So go ahead and gossip like the stupid little sheep you all are, you won't get a rise out of him. 

_____ 

"Hey have you heard?" 

"Huh, heard what?" 

"That that dude from Seirin is single!" 

"Oh, oh, oh, you mean #10!?" 

"Yes oh my gosh yes! Kagami-san is so freaking hot!" 

"I know right and he looks like such a sweetheart with that perfect body!" 

"So sweet but it looks like he can be wild like a tiger at the same time!" 

"I know, I know! Ugh, what I wouldn't do to be his girlfriend! He's so sexy!" 

Tan ears twitch at the annoying sound of giggling girls, a vein pops up on the side of his head and he can feel this uncontrollable spasm underneath his left eye. Could they stop talking about the redhead for just a minute or two! Jeez!  
For the last **month and a half** all Aomine has been hearing, at his very own school mind you, are these little whispery rumors and not so little comments about the attractive redhead and it pisses him off. He doesn't want to hear females gush about him or "perfect body", it's so fucking weird!  
He stands, effectively scaring the crap out of the huddle mass of females and storms out of he cafeteria. "Damn it," he curses under his breath, "Why the hell is Sakurai absent, if he came today I wouldn't have to deal with this." 

_____ 

"Is that another confession Kagami-kun?" blank-eyed Kuroko asks as he goes to take his seat behind the young teen who is staring at a very pink, very mushy, confession note he received earlier that morning.  
"Uh yeah," he response as blush rises to his cheeks, "it's from that green-haired girl in 1D." Kuroko nods, "Are you gonna turn her down?" Turning to stuff the note into his bag, Kagami sighs, "Yeah, it's not like I have a choice in the matter, I mean," his cheeks deepen in color, "I'm al-already with someone that I like s-so it's not like I can be with her." Kuroko smiles subtly, "You're so cute Kagami-kun." 

"Shut up!" 

_____ 

"Dai-chan get off your phone and head to practice!" Momoi scolds as she stands over the blue-haired teen, hands on her hips and a glare in her eyes. Aomine, who has been busying himself with the task of laying on the school's roof for the last half hour, tries his best to ignore the pinkette as he moves his fingers along the keys of his phone. School ended ten minutes ago, practice will be starting soon.  
"Hey! Don't ignore me Dai-chan!" she shouts and Aomine momentarily flinches at the shrillness in her voice before moving his cell away from his face, just enough to glare back at her. "I'll be there soon Satsuki relax, I already said I'm going, what more do you want for me. Go on without me, I'll be there soon." He brings his phone back into focus; she snatches it out his hand. "Hey!" he sits up with a quickness, "give that back!" She presses her lips together, sticks her nose up, folds her arms under her chest, and huffs, "Unless you're texting Kagamin I don't wanna hear it." 

"....." 

Opening one eye, she catches him in her peripheral vision. Less than a second later she's gawking. Aomine Daiki, the basketball idiot she's known since youth, the crude teen that can read perverted magazines in public with zero remorse, the bluenette that is constantly telling her who'd he bang all night long, yeah **that** Aomine Daiki is blushing. It's light and a bit hard to see due to his darker skin tone but it's there all the same. A motherly feeling swells in her heart, "Awww Dai-chan you're so cute! Proud of you!" 

"Oh shut up and give me my phone!" 

_____ 

"Hey," Kagami says as he picks up the little device, already suspecting who it is. 

"Hey," Aomine response as he rolls over in his bed, Mai-chan's magazine in hand, "how was your day?" 

"Uh-uh," Kagami stutters as he shifts though his bag, which is holding yet another letter of love. "Hectic," he answers shortly after pulling out his history book. 

Aomine hums, "So...did you get another confession?" He tries not to let the jealousy show in his tone as he can literally feel Kagami freeze up on the other end. It's becoming the norm for Kagami to get confessions at least once a week now, the Winter Cup being the main reason for it. And maybe it was karma but ever since they started dating as of some weeks ago, more and more girls are coming to up him, confessing and saying how much they admire him, even those who don't go to his school.  
It's a hard event to take day in and day out. Aomine, who is unsure of his own feelings towards the power forward, just knows that whatever anger he once held towards Kagami is gone and has been replaced by something much more extravagant than hate. He's afraid to call it love, it hasn't been too long and less than three months ago they despised each other but this new feeling, it's something that makes his blood boil whenever someone openly flirts with the redhead in front of him, something that makes him cast a disgustingly harsh looks at any girl who's interested in him, something that makes him want to show the world that he and Kagami are _something_ , even if he doesn't know what it is himself. 

"....." 

"I'll take your silence as a yes." 

"I...I turned her down." 

"I know." 

"....." 

"....." 

"........" 

"........" 

"...I'm sorry." 

Aomine cocks an eyebrow up and rolls again, effectively putting down Mai-chan and giving Kagami his full attention. "Why, you said yes to someone else or something?" 

"No! Never! I don't want anyone else but you!" 

He hears the choking sound on the other line and is pretty sure Kagami is as red as his hair, he smirks, "Well then you have nothing to be sorry for." 

It's quiet again and the gnawing feeling in his stomach grows. 

The silence holds for a total of sixty eight seconds before Aomine sighs. "I know that they'll come after you and it probably won't stop anytime soon," his voice is low and makes Kagami heart sped up, "but you'll keep saying no...right?" 

So this is the venerable side of his boyfriend Kuroko was telling him about. "I'll always say no to them," Kagami's voice is soft and sincere, "and you wanna know why?" 

"Because the only one who can beat me is me?" 

Kagami rolls his eyes, "Sure let's go with that." He smiles. 

Aomine does too. 

_____ 

Yo dude did you hear the news about the Kagami dude all the chicks keep talking about?" 

Aomine rolls his eyes as he stands in front of the vending machine, one day, he'd just like to go one school day without hearing about Kagami. 

"Yeah," a bored voice answers, "wha' 'bout 'em?" 

"Get this, I heard dude's a butt pirate." 

Did he just get shot because the way his stomach drops is surreal and painful. 

His fists tightens. His jaw clinches. His breath shortens and _fuck_ , he thinks repeatedly, _fuck, fuck. Fuck. **Fuck**_. Kagami...Kagami didn't want anyone to know, he didn't want so many to know about them just yet. He didn't want them to be judge. He didn't want to see the consequences that came with being in a male-male relationship in this kind of society. Aomine knows all of this, Aomine understood all of this so he agreed to keep them to just them (and Kuroko) because it didn't matter that he personally gives no fucks about what people would think, all that matters is that Kagami would; he is a especially sensitive when it comes to how people perceive him. 

"Are you serious? Ha! That's fuckin' gold, bitches don't even know they got the hots fo' a fuckin' fag." 

"I know right and that's just disgusting, I mean, I bet he looks at all his teammates in the locker room." 

"They probably take his ass on the regular." 

"He's such a slut, bet he doesn't even care who it is, so long he can get a something shoved up his ass. 

"Hehehe I know right. Yoooo, I just got a great idea." 

"What?" 

"We should pay the lil' fairy a visit, give him what he wants right? Teach 'em a lesson." 

"Huh?" 

"Just think about it, probably feels like a pussy anyways." 

"You know, you're probably right, he's such a bitch, he'll probably beg for it." 

"Yeah, he'll be on his knees beggin' for us to stuff his fuckin' body. You should get the ass first though. I'll take his mouth." 

"Dude we should totally do that. And even if he fights we can just take it anyways. Hey, doesn't Hiro know where he stays, dude we can totally - **BAM!**

Aomine's fist connects with someone's jaw. 

His elbow merges with the other's face. 

He's stomping on someone's stomach when his ankle is grabbed but the hold is so weak, weaker still after he sends a kick flying to their face, an ear-splitting shriek is heard and he sees two white oral objects fly out of their bleeding mouth.  
He can't see. He can't think. He can barely breath. All he wants to do is destroy, all he can do is destroy. Destroy them in every way possible. Crush them, maim them, disembowel, demolish them from the outside in. Make their brains so muddled that they're unable to function properly if his fists aren't the first thing on their mind, a constant reminder for them to regret ever saying those horrible things about Kagami. 

Aomine wants to decimate their minds and fuck over their souls because _how fucking dare they!?_

His hands are red, redder than Kagami's hair. His knuckles are scrapped raw, he can see the muscle tissue beneath his skin. The whites in his shoes are crimson, it's a miracle to ever think they were white in the first place. His blazer is stained as if he just finished a paintball fight. The fire in his eyes is enough to overpower the sun. 

And it still isn't enough. 

His mind is slowly starting to piece together again but not enough for any anger to subside in him. He grabs the two heathens' shirts with one hand, their battered faces brush against one another, twin groans of agony surround him; none of this lessens the urge in him to destroy them. He pulls them towards his face and swears he hears their ribs moving in their chests, broken bones grinding. The thumb and forefinger of his other hand press together tightly, mimicking something like a mafia boss, and he sneers as he speaks low, dangerous. "Listen to me you pieces of shit, if you **ever** go near Kagami, if you ever so much as utter his name, if I know you even thought about him, I will destroy you, do you hear me, do **fucking** hear me," he pulls them closer, " _I will kill you_."  
He drops them and walks away but his fingers are itching to go back and finish the job. 

_____ 

"How could you do something so stupid!?" Kagami shouts as he feverishly paces in his living room while Aomine sits on the couch. Head bowed. 

"I mean what were you thinking, fighting on school ground's, no just fighting period! Seriously, what the, how are you, I can't!" 

Aomine sits on the sofa, hunched over, elbow resting on his knees as Kagami continues, though he is starting to make less and less sense since he keeps cutting himself off mid-sentence. Aomine questions his decision, maybe letting Kagami know he was suspended until the school decides what they want to do with him, until they see if the parents of the two hospitalized teens want to press charges or not, until he knows whether he is going to get sent to juvie or not, wasn't such a great idea. 

" _I can't even! I am unable to even, Aomine, I am unable to freaking **even** right now! Just, just what the hell!_ " Kagami is shouting in English and Aomine flinches just a bit. Kuroko said Kagami only speaks in English when he's absolutely done. 

" _Say something you moron! Explain yourself!_ " Kagami is in his face now, bent over glaring blood red daggers into his soul, a snarl pressing against his teeth. Aomine mumbles his answer, which pisses Kagami off even more. " _Speak up you dumbass!_ " Aomine lifts his head and sneers back, Kagami glare lessens when he see the tears lingering on the edge of those navy orbs. "I said I don't know what you're fucking saying! Speak Japanese you asshole, I don't know English like that!" They have a mini glaring match before Kagami falls back to sit on the floor, he runs his fingers through his hair and closes his eyes, a low whisper of, "I told you to say something for youself," leaves him. 

Kagami isn't looking his way, he just sits, cross-legged, elbow on his thigh as his hand cradles his head as if he has a headache now. Aomine knows that position, he's been in this situation before, it's the same position he's seen everyone who used to be his friend in, it's his last memory of all of them.  
His head falls again, much deeper this time, his shoulders are shaking, he squeezes his eyes shut, because, because no, it can't end already, it just started, they've just started. It can't be over. Not yet.  
Kagami peaks an eye open and is nearly floored at the teen before him. Never has Aomine not been confident, or at least nonchalant, but now, now he just looks so small, so utterly broken, it's so out of place for the normally cocky Touou ace. "Aomine," he whispers roughly as he reaches out for the quivering bluenette who shrinks away from his touch the minute his fingers brushed against his skin. Kagami goes to retract his hand but freezes when he sees the hitching in Aomine's shoulder. Is he, is he crying?  
"Aomine." He's unresponsive to the call and sinks deeper into the sofa. Oh God, Kagami thinks, oh God no, no no no no no. He springs up, rushes forward, and grabs Aomine's head into his hands, trying to make him look up. Aomine isn't moving though, in fact he's only trying to pull away; Kagami takes it upon himself to place Aomine's head on his chest while gently running his fingers through the dark tresses. 

"Stay. Stay Kagami." 

It's so shattered, his tone, so little, so scared. "Shhh," the redhead hushes in a even, calm, caring tone, "I'm staying, I'm staying. It's okay Dai-dai-dai," he takes a deep breath and stills his nerves, "Dai-ki," the feeling in his gut is foreign as he says the name, "I won't leave you." 

He just lets Aomine cry on him for a while. No purpose in stopping him. 

_____ 

"So," Kagami says once he comes back into the living room, he places the mountain of food he just finished making on the coffee table and sits. "Wanna tell me what happened?"  
Aomine sighs, he expected this, after his little moment Kagami said he was going to make food for the two of them, which gives Aomine time to calm down and think and he's been doing exactly like that for the last hour, contemplating on how this was going to go down. 

"I got into it with some guys." 

"You mean you beat up two guys so bad they had to go to the hospital." 

Aomine flinches at Kagami's stern tone, he didn't want any stupid sugarcoating, and shifts back into his previous position, fingers laced in front of him, elbows on knees, head down, "Yeah that, I did that." Kagami nods as he sips on his water, "This I know, now the real question here Aomine is why did you do something like that?" Kagami sees the stifling movements of his boyfriend but waits patiently because he had to have a good reason for doing something so crazy, right? 

"You." 

"Huh?" Confusion. 

"I fought them...because of you." 

"What?" More confusion. 

"Those guys, they were, they were," he tries his best to explain himself but it's hard when the very thought of those two make his eyes narrow and brings back that same raging. The blood in his veins is starting to boil again, his blunt nails dig into the back of his scarred hands, his throat constricts; anger radiates off him.  
"They were gonna hurt you because they found out that you're gay," he hears Kagami's gasp and feels the shock hover in the room but his mouth is on autopilot; his mind is blanking out again. "I don't know, I didn't fucking say anything I swear, I fucking swear, but they knew somehow, somehow, and they were gonna hurt you." His voice is turning into a low, feral, growl. "They said all these awful things about you and they, they, they," his head shoots up and the crazed look in his eyes scares Kagami, "they were planning, planning to fucking rape you!" a vein pops out of his stressed neck, his eyes unfocused. "They were saying all these disgusting fucking things about you and I just! I couldn't! And it was a joke to them! And I, it because they can't they fucking can't!" All Kagami can see in those navy orbs is hate and fury and fear. "I couldn't let that happen to you so I just, I lost it!" The tears were coming back now. "Kagami," his voice is cracking again, the anger is dissipating and now there's this pain in his eyes that break Kagami's basketball-loving heart; guilt slowly eats away at him. "I didn't want you to get hurt, I-I-I-I couldn't, they had to be stopped, I couldn't let that happen, and I, I" - A hand covers his own and his head snaps in that direction as Kagami's thumb rubs smooth circles on his skin. 

He's heard enough. 

He's pretty sure he couldn't handle more information if there were. He feels sick enough already. 

"It's okay, nothing happened and they can't do anything anymore," Kagami tries to comfort but him but it is difficult when his mind is warped by the information Aomine presented. People know he's gay. People want to hurt him, rape him. People are after him, after Aomine. Aomine might go to jail. He may never see him again if things go bad.....  
"But Kagami - "Shhh," the redhead hushes, as he tells himself _don't think about it, don't think about it, don't think about it_. "Let's not, let's not think about them anymore or ever again ever. C-Cause I'm safe. I'm here with you and you're with me. It's all okay, yeah?" He knows this isn't over, so far from over, but for the sake of Aomine's psyche it has to be for now.  
Seconds of nerve-wrecking silence pass before Aomine nods and Kagami smiles, it's small but speaks volumes to Aomine because if Kagami can smile with all this going on, then everything will work out in the end right? He feels kind of foolish now but there's not enough of his pride at the moment to ignore it, his head bows, "I... I... I'm.... Kagami...I - "Hey," the redhead interrupts as he pulls the bluenette towards him, lower now, Aomine looks up at him with big wet eyes. 

_I'm sorry._

Kagami's face is laced pink with his thoughts on how to get Aomine out of his funk, so he grins widely and points to his cheek, "You didn't kiss me today." 

_Don't apologize._

Aomine smirks and pounces onto him, Kagami laughs as he falls back onto the sofa. "Oh I didn't eh? You miss these lips that much?" 

_And thank you for protecting me._

Kagami rolls his eyes, "Yeah sure let's go with that Ahomine." Aomine presses his forehead against Kagami's, smirk still sitting on his face but there's this light in his eyes that Kagami loves. He wishes to see it more often. His eyes begin to close, his chin tips upwards, there's a giddy feeling in chest, as he feels his boyfriend lips capture his own. 

_No, thank you Kagami, for everything._

**Author's Note:**

> So originally this was going to be really really fluffy but then my hands and my brain were like "we need some darkness with this fluff, you've been writing too much fluff, you're not that nice," and boom this bad boy was made. Hope you liked it though and remember I appreciate the mess outta you guys. 
> 
> Thankies and see you guys in like two days.


End file.
